Office Ladies In Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Daidouji fell in love with a beautiful violet haired girl back in high school and confessed to her. But her upperclassman rejected her. Years later, when Daidouji applies for a job as an office lady, she has yet to discover that she is reuniting with the one she fell in love with, who is now her boss. AU.
1. Daidouji and her Boss

**Office Ladies In Love**

 **Pairing: Rin x Daidouji**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Summary: Daidouji fell in love with a beautiful violet haired girl back in high school and tried to confess to her. But her upperclassman rejects her. Years later, when Daidouji applies for a job as an office lady, she has yet to discover that she is reuniting with the one she fell in love with, who is now her boss. AU.**

 **Author's Note: Alright, everyone! Most of you have been requesting this pairing for quite a while and I finally decided to finally do it~! Hopefully, this will get some attention. At first though, I couldn't come up with any stories involving these two. But now I have. I wonder why no one else has come up with stories with just them as the main pair. Hmmm…**

 **A-anyways, please enjoy this lovely story~!**

 _Sakura petals fall. Wind blows lightly with the petals drifting away. A 15-year-old girl with long honey-blonde hair stands in the middle of a path towards the entrance of a girl's school, facing another, who is a bit older than her with long violet hair tied into a pony tail. Their hair sways gracefully from the wind blowing. The blonde stares at the beautiful girl from a distance. Her heart is beating rapidly from her chest. She had found out that she fell in love with this girl since the time she first saw her in her 1st year. It was then that when the two actually met and talked, they got together and hung out._

 _But by the time she is in her 3rd year, the blonde is now confident to confess her feelings. She gathers all of her courage and slowly approaches the upperclassman, telling her that she has something important to tell her._

 _"R-Rin…um…I…I love you! Please go out with me!" the blonde says._

 _The violet haired girl stares at the blonde for a few seconds before giggling and patting her head._

 _"You're so brave, sweetie," she says. "But I'm afraid I can't accept your feelings."_

 _The blonde is shocked that she feels that daggers are stabbing her heart. She had spent months, trying to think of ways to properly confess to her upperclassman, and now it's been ruined._

 _But…as the violet haired girl leaves, the blonde clenches her fists._

 _"I can't let a simple rejection stop me from chasing the one I love most," she says to herself. "Someday…someday, I WILL earn her love for sure~!"_

 ****7 Years Later****

A beautiful blonde woman wakes up from her desk that afternoon. Papers were scattered and her pen isn't in her hand. She sits up and rubs her head from the dream she just had. She was working on her paperwork after an interview she did about 2 days ago. She had wanted to get a job, but since it's so competitive out in the world, the only thing left is a job at a graphic designing company called Sakura Graphic Industries. She didn't want this in the first place, but since she had no other choice, she applied for it. Unfortunately, the manager wasn't there to interview her, so she had some other woman do it. She had to complete the paper work and turn it in to the manager as soon as she was done. She had a little bit left to do before she dozed off and had that dream. She goes right back to work and in just about 20 minutes, the papers were done.

"Finished," she says to herself.

She stacks the papers neatly and puts them in a folder for safe keeping. She decides to leave right away to give to the manager, so the blonde woman leaves her apartment.

"Oh, so you're the new girl?" a man with short brown hair asks.

"Yes," the blonde woman replies. She is wearing a female business suit with a gray shirt and tie with the same colored skirt and black high heels with black stockings. "I'm Daidouji and I had applied here a couple days ago. I decided to give the paper work to them manager. Do you know where she is?"

"Sure thing," the man replies. "Follow me."

Daidouji nods and follows him. She smiles to herself as she is excited to meet this person and introduce herself. She is glad she's finally getting this job and be able to pay rent for her apartment as well since she's a little low on money right now. Other women walk by them as Daidouji and the man walk toward the manager's office. Once they arrive there, the man bows to Daidouji.

"Here she is," he says. "Good luck." With that, he leaves.

Daidouji takes a deep breath and knocks on the door a couple times. A minute later, a woman's voice calls from the door.

"Come in," she says.

The blonde proceeds to enter the office and she's greeted with a very tidy room, organized books and papers and a beautiful woman that looks about her age with violet hair tied in a pony tail. She is also wearing a black business suit, but her skirt is a bit shorter than Daidouji's and also wearing stockings, but with garter straps on. She looks up as she puts on glasses.

"So, you're the new girl here?" she asks.

"Oh, yes!" Daidouji replies as she bows. "My name is Daidouji and it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…um…"

"Suzune," the woman finishes as she types on her computer. "You can call me Suzune."

"Okay, Ms. Suzune," the blonde says.

"So, you're looking for a job here?"

"Yes."

"I apologize for not making it to the interview. Things came up during that time. So, what are you good at?" She still stares at the computer and typing.

"I've been good at organizing and knowing about technology," Daidouji replies.

"Interesting," Suzune says.

"Oh! Here's the paper work. I'm supposed to give this to you." The blonde hands her the folder.

The violet haired woman takes it, pulls out a paper and reads it. "You're an expert at this stuff? Very interesting."

"Y-yes," Daidouji says. "So, I'm aiming for a job here." _Somehow,_ she thinks. _I'm feeling that there's something odd about this woman…_

There's another knock on the door.

"Come in," Suzune calls.

The door opens and another young woman opens the door. "Suzune-san, I hear that the assistant manager finished her resignation."

"Alright," Suzune stands up from her chair and adjusts her glasses. "Come, new girl. I'm going to give you a little tour."

"Ah, okay," Daidouji immediately follows her. While walking in the halls, she decides to pop a question. "Wait, why did the assistant manager quit? Did something happen?"

"Yes," Suzune answers. She closes her eyes as she crosses her arms under her big breasts. "But…such questions too personal for answers."

"I see."

They walk into a room where many men and woman are working.

"This is the main room," Suzune explains. "It can be a bit big, but this is very important to our company. We're always very busy."

"I see," Daidouji says.

Suzune looks over and notices a young girl with long purple hair carrying a stack of papers when she accidentally loses her balance, causing the papers to fall all over. "You there!" She calls as she walks over towards her. "How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't carry so much all at once!"

"I-I'm very sorry, Suzune-san!" the girl bows apologetically. "I…I just wanted to-"

The violet haired woman sighs heavily as she puts her hand on her hip. "This is like the third time this happened."

Daidouji leans down and picks up the papers, which takes about 3 minutes. She then stands up and smiles at the girl.

"I'll hold one half of the papers while you carry the other half," the blonde says, kindly.

"Oh, thank you miss!" the girl says, happily.

Suzune just crosses her arms. "Alright, alright. We need to take those documents over to the meeting room."

"Where is the meeting room?" Daidouji asks.

"Sugiura-san, why don't you show her the way?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the purple haired girl says.

"Oh! I can show her the way, too!" a girl with short silver haired girl comes running from the hallway. "Sorry, I was busy with something!"

"Ikeda-san, you don't have to always be with Sugiura-san, you know?" Suzune says, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but Ayano-chan needs me," the silver haired girl says. "After all, we ARE best friends~!"

The purple haired girl blushes. "Ch-Chitose…"

Suzune lets out another sigh. "Alright. Now, let's go to the meeting room."

The four girls head over down the halls until they get to a door down in the end. Ayano opens the door and sets the papers down, along with the silver haired girl and Daidouji setting the stack of papers next to it.

"Thank so much again!" Ayano says, bowing.

"You were a big help!" Chitose also bows.

"No problem," Daidouji says.

"Come on," Suzune says. "We've got to finish this tour."

"Oh, right, right!"

Suzune shows the blonde woman everything around the building, like the art department, other meeting rooms and computers and designing room. Finally, she shows Daidouji the publishing room, where all work can be submitted.

"We usually do some advertisements," Suzune explains. "But we also do other things, like beautiful pictures of a scenery to attract viewers. Like I said, we're a very busy company."

"This is amazing!" Daidouji walks over towards a picture that advertises cars. "They're really good!"

"Now the question is, are YOU capable of doing this?" Suzune walks over towards the blonde. "Will you be…my assistant manager?"

"Huh!?" Daidouji is shocked to hear what Suzune had just said. "Wh-what are you saying!?"

"You're an expert on technology, right?" the violet haired woman walks a bit too close towards the other woman, invading her personal space. She smiles seductively while leaning towards her a bit more. "So, you're going to help me keep this company going, along with other things. Do you mind~?"

"Uhhh…s-sure…" Daidouji says, slowly. _What's wrong with this woman!?_ she thinks.

Suzune lets out a soft giggle and plants a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad. Now then, let's head over to your office, shall we?" As the violet haired woman leaves, the blonde just stands there with a hand on her cheek, dumbfounded.

"What…what was that all about?" she asks herself.

 ****Later****

Daidouji is organizing in her new office, like unpacking some boxes she brought over. She picks up a picture of her mother, smiles a bit and sets it down.

"Mother," she says, softly. "I hope you keep watching over me. I've finally got a job as a secretary for Suzune-san at a graphic arts company. It's…not as quite like what I dreamed of, but I'm totally fine with it. You've taught me so much about computers and we've worked together on fixing and knowing anything and everything about them. That's how I became an expert on technology. As soon as I found this company, I immediately wanted to get this job." She softly touched the picture. "Thank you…Mother."

She sits up and thinks back long ago for some reason. _I haven't seen that girl since high school,_ she thinks. _I wonder how she's doing. It's been…so long since I saw her last. I don't even remember her face that much. I promised myself that I'd see my first love once again, but due to studying for college and such…I got side tracked._ She thinks back on her hanging out with this beautiful girl, the good times they had together, even when they had sleepovers. She lets out a soft sigh when she hears Suzune's voice interrupt her thoughts.

"Hey," she says. "Are you done here?"

Daidouji looks up at the violet haired woman. "Oh, almost. Do you need anything?"

"I just want to talk to you."

The blonde frowns. "Okay. But first, are you going to explain what that kiss was about?"

Suzune adjusts her glasses, completely ignoring the question. "So, I talked with my boss about you. You're the daughter of the famous computer company, Ohara Web Design Enterprise, right?"

"That's right," Daidouji says.

"Is that why you're aiming to get a job here?"

"Yes. I had promised my mother that I'd get a job involving computers, but every job I was looking for, they were already taken," Daidouji explains. "I still have much to learn, though, even though I'm good at it."

"Well, it's good that you still have much to learn," Suzune says as she sits on the desk and crosses her legs. "Many of us do. That's why I want this company to be the best it can be." She adjusts her glasses. "You may be new here, but you've got talent. I've read it in the papers you've sent me."

 _Wow!_ Daidouji thinks. _Come to think of it, even though she's the manager, she's actually pretty nice._

"Say…just wondering…" Suzune turns toward her. "Have we met before?"

The blonde raises an eyebrow and tilts her head. "No. I don't…think so…"

"Is that so?" She gets off the desk. "Finish unpacking and then head home. We've got a lot of work to do."

As soon as the violet haired woman leaves, Daidouji returns to work. _If I'm going to secretary,_ she thinks. _I'll have to try my hardest. Suzune-san is counting on me."_

What she didn't notice is that Suzune is standing there, looking back at the blonde with a serious expression on her face. Her eyes narrow as she rubs her chin in thought while still staring at Daidouji.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm afraid I'll have to end it here because I can't think of anything else. And I hope this is a good chapter because I tried my hardest on it. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **Note to Tinkerbell16dais: I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you know…you need to learn how to be patient. I'm glad you're my fan and all, but I think maybe…you're getting a little too excited there. Sorry, but I'm just saying. Hehe~!**


	2. Beautiful Art, Confidence and Wine

**Chapter 2**

 **Beautiful Art, Confidence and Wine**

Daidouji is typing on the computer the next morning when she hears the door open. There stands Suzune in her usual business suit, but her shirt is partly unbuttoned, exposing part of her cleavage.

"Oh, Suzune-san," she says as she turns her chair. "Do you need any…thing…?"

Before she can react, Suzune walks toward her, tips her chin, leans in and touches lips with hers. The blonde's red eyes widen in shock from the sudden kiss. But as she pushes her off…

 ****Reality****

"STOP THAT!" she yells. But she finds herself in her own room, early in the morning. She pants heavily, leans over and puts her hand on her forehead. "What's going on? Why did I have this dream?"

It's her second day at work and already she's having strange dreams involving her and Suzune. The only question she can only ask herself is "Is there any connection with me and Suzune-san?"

 ****Sakura Graphic Industries****

In Suzune's office, Daidouji is helping organize some papers while the violet haired woman is on the phone. But to her surprise, the caller she is talking to is making angry.

"What do you mean it's going to be late!?" Suzune shouts. "I told you that we need it today! We are out of ink and we need it to finish our sketches and publish on them on the computer! There's no dillydallying or anything, you got that!? We need to sell more artwork, you know!?" There is a pause and Daidouji winces at Suzune's outburst a second later. "I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES! JUST GET IT HERE TODAY!" With that, she slams the phone down to hang up. She takes a long deep breath and exhales.

 _She's really strict, isn't she?_ Daidouji thinks as she puts the last of the papers down in a bin. _That explains why she wants this business to be the best it can be. But…I wonder if this company's competing with another._

"Daidouji, come with me," Suzune says as she picks up her bag. "We're going to the sketching room."

"Oh, why?" Daidouji stands up after putting down the remaining papers.

"We need to collect the finished sketched pages and scan them on the computer," Suzune replies. "And that's where you come in. You need to edit those sketched ones, making them look wonderful, whether it's in 3D or not. The point is, the artwork should look as if it's grabbing the viewer's attention. Got it?"

"Oh, okay. But it will take a lot of time, though," the blonde says. "Is that okay?"

"I'm sure with your skills, it will look great," Suzune says as she slightly turns her head. "I'm counting on you, Daidouji."

The blonde woman nods and proceeds to follow her boss down to the sketch room. It's only a few minutes before they arrive there and the violet haired woman opens the door. They are greeted with busy woman and men working at their desks. One girl with chocolate colored hair that has her hair tied up is working at a large desk, sketching a scenery with a waterfall with a rainbow and little animals near it, taking a drink. However, Daidouji notices that this girl is having a hard time and her shoulders are tense.

"Hey," Suzune says as she walks up to the girl. "Sakurai-san, you should've finished at least most of it since yesterday."

"I know, but it's hard to get the animals in there without making a mistake," the brunette says. "It takes time to get it right."

"Well, you know that we're going to sell this piece, right? It'll be on the wall in the gallery where visitors observe the artwork and then we'll sell it to them as a copy," Suzune explains.

"I know…"

Daidouji could see that there's a sad expression on the girl's face.

"This piece should be done pronto," the violet haired woman says, firmly. She taps her finger on the paper. "I expect nothing less than perfection."

The brunette gasps and groans. "Perfection is useless. I've been working my butt off to draw this scenery and I've done it like 3 times already."

"How much more do you have to do?"

"The rest of the waterfall, the trees and the rest of the animals."

"That's not good," Suzune crosses her arms under her breasts. "We have some scanning to do and then editing. There's no goofing around here. Get it done."

"Yes, ma'am," the brunette says with a nod.

Daidouji feels bad for this girl. Suzune may be a strict woman, but she doesn't like how she's treating her employees. As the violet haired woman walks over toward the other girls to check on their work, Daidouji quickly walks over and grabs her arm.

"Suzune-san," she says, "She's trying her very best, so shouldn't you be a little nicer to her?"

The violet haired woman gives her a cold stare. "You also have work to do. Here, some finished drawings." She hands the blonde a few papers.

Daidouji examines the papers. One sketch contained an autumn scenery, another is a sketch for a 3D art with cubes, cones and rectangles and the last one is some faceless figures playing with each other. All they needed is some color.

"Those need to be scanned and transferred to the computer," Suzune says as she points to a scanner with a computer next to it in the middle of the room. "You can do the editing over there."

"Ah, okay." The blonde takes the papers, turns both the scanner and the computer on and gets to work. As she scans the first sketch, she looks over at the brunette, who stops and takes a look at her drawing.

"Hey…" she whispers. "Will this…be any good?"

Suzune turns toward her. "What do you mean?"

"I…don't even know anymore…" the Sakurai girl hangs her head down. "I don't know if this is a good drawing or if I'm just messing up every time."

"Of course you're messing it up," Suzune says. "Just keep working."

Daidouji bites her lip and glances at the Sakurai girl. _That tone of hers,_ she thinks. _I don't think she's treating her employees well at all. She should be supporting her! Can't you see she needs that!?_

The brunette hangs her head down lower as she sketches with little to no effort at all. "Suzune-san…I…" The Sakurai girl's voice is shaking, almost to the point of crying.

Finally, Daidouji couldn't take this anymore. "That's it!" she immediately stands up and walks over towards the brunette. She leans down to her level with a smile. "Hey, don't listen to her. I think your artwork is amazing. Actually, I have seen some of yours put up in the gallery before."

"Y-you have?" the brunette asks.

Suzune just stares at the blonde woman.

"Yes," Daidouji replies. "I'm the new woman working here, but everything I see so far is very good. So, I'm sure that once you're done with the sketching, it's going to look awesome. I know it because I've seen your work. I have even kept some of it, like the one with you and your two sisters. That one was the best I've seen."

"You actually…bought my artwork?" The Sakurai girl is surprised to hear that a kind young woman had actually seen her artwork before.

"Yes," Daidouji replies. "But I was unable to find you since I wanted to reward you for your hard work, so…"

"So you're paying Kanade Sakurai, right?" Suzune finishes. "That makes sense."

Daidouji stops and turns toward her boss with a shocked expression.

"You just realized it now?" the violet haired woman asks with her head tilted.

 _I'm such a fool!_ the blonde thinks. "A-anyways!" Daidouji says while shutting her eyes tightly. "I think your artwork is amazing! So, please! Just a little bit more and you're done! I just wanted to cheer you up a bit…" The blonde woman felt like crying herself. _I guess I can't tell what this girl needs either…_

She soon jumps a bit when she feels Suzune's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure this new girl here is right," the violet haired woman says. "With that being said, was there any mistake where I Okayed the artwork?"

Kanade looks down at the floor. "I guess not…"

"Then, you don't have to redo it," Suzune says. "I talked to the ink company. So, you have an extension until tomorrow afternoon."

It is then that Daidouji begins to realize something as she recalls Suzune calling someone on the phone. _So that's who she was yelling on the phone,_ she thinks. _She was negotiating with that company._

"B-but I was told to have it done by noon today," Kanade says.

"We know there's no way you can finish it in time," Suzune says. "Just so you know, things like this lowers your reputation."

"I see…" Kanade nods.

"So, get to work!"

"Yes, ma'am!" With newfound strength and confidence, Kanade happily does her magic.

While doing that, Suzune gestures Daidouji to come with her. As the two sit down together next to the scanner, the blonde begins to realize something.

 _So…I didn't have to cheer her up,_ she thinks. _Suzune-san was just letting her finish properly. Maybe she really does care._

"So, the scanning's done," Suzune says. "Now, you click on this program to do the editing."

"This program here?"

"Yes."

"Wow! There's a lot of icons here!"

"That's the point…"

The employees, including Suzune and Daidouji, work, work and work throughout the entire day until night falls. Suzune and Daidouji are just about finished with the editing on the 3D picture they were working on while the other employees keep on working on their drawings. Daidouji looks over at Kanade, who is still working on hers. Her eyes are glued to the paper, filled with determination. A small smile appears on the blonde's face as she looks back at Suzune, who is still showing her the ropes on how to edit the sketch.

Pretty soon, it's time for everyone to go home, but Kanade vowed herself to finish the sketch no matter what.

 ****Next Day****

Pretty soon, as soon as Suzune and Daidouji arrive in the sketch room, Kanade happily presents her finished drawing.

"I'm finally finished!" she cries. "I'm done!"

Daidouji gives the brunette a pat on the back. "Congratulations!"

Suzune picks up the paper and examines it. She then smiles at the brunette. "Great job. Alright, Daidouji, time to get this scanned and edited. We're going to sell this one as one of the best artwork ever."

Kanade smiles at Suzune's words. She had never felt more accomplished and happy than ever.

 ****Later****

The editing is done after about hours and hours of trying to work on Kanade's sketch and when it's finally done, they went to the gallery to put it up as a large poster in the front of the entrance for people to look at. It's to get everyone's attention, according to Suzune. After that, it's already getting late at night, so the two had to close and head out. However, Suzune has something else in mind.

"Want to come with me for a drink?" she asks.

"Huh?"

The violet haired woman shrugs. "It's fine if you don't want to. I just wanted some company."

"No, no, it's fine," Daidouji says waving her hand back and forth. "I can stay up a little longer for a drink."

"I'm glad," Suzune beckons her to come.

The two women exit the building and walk into the night. Fortunately, they don't have far to walk because Suzune leads her to a bar that's about 4 blocks away. Daidouji is surprised that the violet haired woman is actually taking her to a bar. But since they're old enough to drink, it's not a bad idea. They go to the bartender and order some wine. After Suzune pays him, Daidouji fiddles with her fingers. It's her first time to go to a bar, especially with her own boss.

"I'm glad we're finished," Suzune says as she sips on her wine. "And I'm glad you were there."

"Huh?" Daidouji looks up at the violet haired woman.

"Sakurai-san is a good artist, but sometimes, it can take a bit of time for her to get things done the right way." Suzune turns toward the blonde. "I think you gave her back her confidence."

Daidouji waves her hands back and forth. "N-no, I…um…I would like to apologize for doing that. When something's important, I blurt out how I feel."

"I see…" The violet haired woman hands the blonde her wine. "Here. For you."

Daidouji blushes and gently takes it. "Th-thanks."

As Suzune takes another sip, Daidouji thinks, _Suzune-san's smile is beautiful. I wish she'd do that more often._ She can feel herself blushing for some reason. _Okay, so why am I getting all nervous?_

"I think it's a huge compliment to say that her artwork is amazing," Suzune says, interrupting Daidouji's thoughts.

"I guess that's fine then," the blonde says. Her eyes focus on the floor. _I may have to rethink my impression on this woman,_ she thinks. She moves her eyes towards her boss. _I mean…she's an amazing manager of a graphic design company and sells many artwork to the people. She's truly…an amazing person…_

Suzune notices the blonde staring at her, but Daidouji quickly looks away.

 _I'm getting all nervous again!_ she thinks. _Why!?_

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit," Suzune says.

Daidouji gasps and turns toward the violet haired woman. "What do you mean?"

Suzune makes a surprised expression for a bit and then narrows her eyes, smiling seductively. "Why don't I take you somewhere private~? Up on the roof. Sound good?"

"O-okay…"

Daidouji quickly follows her boss up on the roof where nobody is around. They walkover towards a nearby bench and sit down. However, Suzune stands up, takes a few steps forward and turns towards her assistant.

"I guess you don't remember me," she says.

"Oh, yes," Daidouji says. "You mentioned something like that the other day. But…I think you got me confused for someone else. I'm sure this is the first time we've met."

Suzune narrows her eyes once more. As quick as a flash, she grabs Daidouji's wrist and pins her against the wall near the door where they came in.

"Ah!" Daidouji winces at the impact of the violet haired woman slamming her into the wall like that. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

Suzune licks her lips and smiles seductively again. "I guess I'll have to prove it to you, don't I, dear~?" She leans in, tips her chin and touches lips with hers.

"Wai-Mmmmph!" The blonde struggles to get free from Suzune's grasp, but her grip is too strong. "S-Suzune-san…stop…mmmph!"

Her boss refuses to listen as she continues to kiss her roughly. It is then that Daidouji is able to pull away for a bit.

"If this is a joke, this isn't funny!" she shouts.

Suzune raises an eyebrow. "A joke? Why would you think that?"

"Huh?" Daidouji is totally confused.

"I thought you've changed, but as always, you're being direct," Suzune walks away a few steps.

"I don't understand," the blonde woman says. "Can you tell me what in the world is going on?"

Suzune stops, not making contact with the blonde for a bit. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Daidouji says, desperately. "Please tell me!"

At last, Suzune turns toward her assistant with a serious expression on her face. "You once told me…that you loved me."

"What!?" At that moment, Daidouji's heart skips a beat. She doesn't move a muscle as she stares at the violet haired beauty standing before her, still wearing her serious expression.

* * *

 **A/N: And I'll have to end this here~! And wooooow~! 5 reviews already! I'm so happy about that, plus the favs and follows~! Thank you so much everyone! I hope you all review some more! Because I never knew that this will get this much attention~!**

 **Oh, and longer reviews will be much appreciated please. I know some of you, like philipbaxton, and theraceytracey have more to say in the Male OC things, so why not do it in my stories? Not that I'm forcing you, but I would very much appreciate it if you make your reviews as long as your reviews in the Male OCs.**

 **Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	3. New Love and Difficult Choices

**Chapter 3**

 **New Love and Difficult Choices**

"You once told me…you loved me," Suzune says.

"Huh?" Daidouji just gives her a confused look. She's sure that her boss isn't the one she loves…right?

The violet haired woman sighs heavily. "So what? I've rejected you and now you're pretending? You seriously don't remember?"

"What are you talking about?" Daidouji presses.

Suzune takes a look at her watch. "I need to go home. You can try to remember tonight, okay?"

"Wait!" The blonde immediately grabs her wrists as soon as the violet haired woman is about to walk out the door. "I don't understand what you're talking about! Care to explain it to me, Suzune-san?"

Suzune stops, but doesn't bother to look at Daidouji in the eyes. "My name used to be Rin."

"Huh?" The blonde tilts her head in confusion.

"My mother sees me like grandmother when my grandmother was young, strict, disciplined, and such," the violet haired woman explains. "She called me "Suzune" because I kinda act like my grandmother. I don't know back then if that was a compliment or not but I guess that my father always told me to never date with anyone if I'm still schooling. I applied of what they say and I didn't mind of other people calling me "Suzune". Oh well, even my aunt likes that nickname."

As Suzune leaves, Daidouji is left standing there. As if a movie just switched on, flashes of images appeared in her mind as it time shifts back to the time where she and Suzune spent time together when they first met all they to when she finally confesses to her.

 ****Flashback, 7 years ago****

 _"I…I love you, Rin!" Daidouji says. "Please go out with me!"_

 _The violet haired girl just smiles and pats her head. "You're so brave. But…I can't accept your feelings."_

 ****End of Flashback****

"It…it can't be…" Daidouji feels as if she couldn't breathe. She can't believe that the woman she's been working with, the woman that's her boss…is her upperclassman all along! She starts to chase after her.

"Hey!" she calls. "Hold it right there, Rin-sempai! I mean, Suzune-san!"

The violet haired woman stops and slightly turns her head. As Daidouji runs toward her, she thinks, _So…that woman…was Rin-sempai all along! The one that I tried to find for so long! Why is she here, though!? And why is she my boss!?_

"Stop right there!" the blonde woman demands. "You can't just say whatever you want and just walk away!" She stops and glares at her. "So you thought you could drop this one on me, huh!? After 7 freaking years of trying to find you…"

"What are you saying?" Suzune asks with a cold stare.

"I'm asking why you rejected me!" Daidouji says, angrily. "I had loved you after I hung out with you all this time!"

"Well, maybe you waited too long. That's a possibility."

"Possibility!? What else could it have been!?"

The violet haired woman sighs. "I guess you weren't listening. My father forbid me to date anyone while I was still schooling. He told me that it'd interfere with my studies and such. That's why I rejected you."

Daidouji's expression softens as she looks at Suzune. "Oh…"

"So, you should really start thinking AND listen before pointing fingers at people," Suzune says. She makes her way toward the elevator. "Now that the mystery is finally solved, I guess we have to catch up on things."

Daidouji blushes. Suzune walks in the elevator and turns to her assistant. "We're grown up now, so I can make you my lover once again. Just wait, my dear~" She smiles and winks at her.

As soon as the elevator doors close, Daidouji drops down to her knees and puts a fist on her chest. She can feel her heart beating rapidly. _What is this?_ she thinks. _Is that really the reason why she rejected me? Come to think of it, it sounded like her father was a strict person. So, maybe that's where she got it from?_ She recalls again the time when she saw Suzune smiling and patting her head. _But she was smiling, right? Could it be that she was trying to hide something?_ She looks down at the floor. _I'm so confused. How did I not notice it was her from the very start?_ Her mind flashes back to the time where she first met Suzune. _She looked…a bit different, especially when she was wearing her glasses. It's been 7 years. Of course I'd forget anyhow._ _If I had noticed right away, I would've been jumping for joy. I finally got to see the one I had loved for a long time and hopefully become lovers once more._ She clenches her fist tighter as her body shakes a little. _Can we…really love each other again? After 7 years of not seeing each other? I was the one who loved her in the first place. Could it be…that she really loves me back?_ She sighs and stands up. _I need some time to think. This has become too much for my mind to handle._ She drags herself all the way out in the streets.

 ****Daidouji's Apartment****

Daidouji lies down on her bed, facing the ceiling while the lights are still on. She knows it's really late at night, but she doesn't care. She can't stop thinking about what she just went through tonight. She puts an arm over her forehead and sighs.

"What a day," she says to herself. "First I get a job at a graphic design company, only to find the person I once loved as my boss. This is just…surprising. I mean, I'm happy that I finally found what I was looking for, but…why does she have to be my boss now?" She sits up and gets changed for bed. The blonde really needed some rest, so she climbs into bed and drifts off to sleep.

 ****Next Day****

Daidouji walks out of her room after getting dressed in her uniform when she notices another door next to her open. A woman walks out the door. _She must be my neighbor,_ she thinks.

"Um, hello!" she greets while bowing. "I'm your new neighbor. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh~? So you're my new neighbor?"

 _Wait! That voice!_ she thinks. She looks up and her eyes widen at the sight of Suzune standing there.

"You!?" The blonde exclaims. _What is Suzune-san doing here!?_ she thinks. _SHE'S my new neighbor!?_ She can feel her heart beating rapidly again.

"Ah, I see," Suzune says. "You wanted to walk with me? I'm fine with that."

"I-I did not say that!" Daidouji protests.

"Fufu~! I guess it seems that my assistant needs a little more time. I'm fine with that, too. Don't worry. The time will come soon." The violet haired woman turns to leave. "Are you coming? We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"R-right…"

As Daidouji follows her boss, her mind is in complete turmoil. _Why in the world is she living next to me?_ she thinks. _I can't believe this. Is she trying to stalk me or something?_ She honestly didn't want to know the answer. All she wants to know is how they can be in a relationship after 7 years of not seeing each other.

 ****Sakura Graphic Industries****

There is a knock on the door in Suzune's office while Daidouji is helping sort out papers.

"Come in," Suzune says, not even lifting her eyes off of the papers.

The door opens and a man who is older than Suzune comes in. He has wavy gray hair and wearing a black suit. He's also wearing a gentle smile on his face as he approaches the desk.

"So," he says. "I hear that the sales are going well?"

"They are," Suzune replies as she keeps on writing down on her paper. "At least 10 of the artwork had been submitted to the gallery. People loved the designs."

The older man nods. "Well, I must certainly say I'm very impressed. Keep up the good work." He turns and notices the blonde woman staring at him. "Oh? And who might you be?"

Daidouji immediately sets down the papers, walks up to him and bows. "Hi, my name is Daidouji. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The older man smiles. "Nice to meet you, Daidouji." He turns to Suzune. "Well, I'm heading out. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Suzune says.

With that, the man walks out the door.

"Who is that?" the blonde asks.

"His name is Kiriya," Suzune answers as she types on the computer. "He works in the sales department at this company."

"Well, he seems like a really nice person," Daidouji says with a smile.

"Mm…yeah. He is…"

"Hm? Is something the matter, Suzune-san?" The blonde could've sworn that there's a hint of sadness in her voice, although she doesn't show it in her expression.

"It's nothing. Get back to work."

"Right."

Daidouji immediately picks up the papers and continues where she's left off. _I wonder why she sounded a bit sad,_ she thinks. _I don't think he's that bad of a person._

 ****Later****

Daidouji carries some papers down toward the printing room for scanning when she feels a hand touch her shoulder.

"Suzune-san?" the blonde says.

"Do you mind if I come with?" the violet haired woman asks.

Daidouji blushes and nods. "O-okay."

As the two woman walk, the blonde can't help but steal glances at the beautiful woman next to her. _Suzune-san is…more beautiful than the last time I saw her,_ she thinks. _After all, we did hang out together back in high school. I know we're both women and all, but…her rejecting me was a bit unexpected. That didn't stop me from chasing after her, though._ She glances at Suzune again. _I remember her telling me her reason for rejecting me, too. She told me her father didn't want her to date anyone while she's schooling._

"Is something the matter?" Suzune asks, interrupting the blonde's thoughts.

"Ah, n-no. It's nothing," Daidouji replies.

Suzune raises an eyebrow, but shrugs it off as the two enter the printing room to scan the finished pictures and do some editing.

 _I still remember what she said to me,_ the blonde thinks.

 ****Short Flashback****

 _"We're grown up now, so I can make you my lover once again. Just wait, my dear~"_

 ****End of Flashback****

 _"Make me", she says,_ she thinks. _What is she trying to do?_ She lets out a sigh. She and Suzune scan, edit and print out the papers for at least the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon, until it's done. And then, the two women take it to the art gallery to put up for sale for the people to observe and buy. Then, they walk back towards Suzune's office when a girl with blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail walks up to her.

"Yes, Ayase-san?" she asks.

"Um…some guy named Kiriya-kun just told me to ask you," the blonde girl says, panting from running. "He wants to go out drinking with you. Is that okay?"

Daidouji is surprised by this request from the man she just met. _They drink together?_ she thinks. _I wonder how long that's been. Wait a minute…why am I feeling…bothered?_ She can feel her fists clench when seconds after hearing about Kiriya going with Suzune.

"I'd be happy to," the violet haired woman says with a smile. "Thanks for the heads up, Ayase-san."

"No problem!" The blonde girl then takes off.

 _No, no!_ Daidouji shakes her head roughly. _This is none of my business! It's only between the two of them!_ _I must focus on my work!_

 ****Late Afternoon****

"Oh, are you going home, Daidouji-san?" Ayano asks while she stacks some papers.

"Yes," the blonde replies.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Daidouji starts to walk out of the building when she stops to notice Suzune and Kiriya talking.

"You're looking quite lovely today," the older man compliments.

"Really?" The violet haired woman blushes as she smiles.

"Of course." Kiriya puts his arm around her.

Daidouji quickly hides behind a corner. _Wh-what are they doing here!?_ she thinks. _And they're right in front of the exit!_ She then notices something that surprises her: Suzune is laughing. She's actually laughing with Kiriya. Daidouji's eyes widen. _I don't believe it,_ she thinks. _She's…laughing. She's usually not this happy around people. But…is she seriously enjoying being with Kiriya-san?_ She shakes her head and keeps on walking. Suzune notices the woman walking by.

"Oh, hey, Daidouji!" she greets.

The blonde woman doesn't respond and keeps on walking.

"Daidouji!" Suzune shouts, making the blonde stop. "I was talking to you! Now, you're going to ignore me?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Daidouji says. Her head hangs down so that her long bangs hide her expression. With that, she keeps on walking.

Suzune makes a worried expression and turns to Kiriya. "On second thought, I have some stuff to do," she says, sadly.

"Oh," Kiriya says. "So, when will you go out with me?"

"I don't know. It will depend on how much time I have."

"I understand."

With that, Suzune takes her leave. She sees Daidouji just about 15 feet from her and starts to follow her when Kiriya calls her.

"Rin!" he says. "See you later!"

Daidouji stops at him mentioning her old name. She bites her lip and keeps on walking. _He called her by her old name,_ she thinks. She shakes her head again. _No, no. It's none of my business. That doesn't mean anything to me. After all, Suzune and I are nothing than boss and secretary. That's all._

She decides to stop and sit on a bench to rest. However, her eyebrows furrow when she feels the bench shift.

"I know you're following me," Daidouji says. "Do you need anything?"

Suzune gives her a cold stare while scooting a bit closer to her. "I wanted to know if you're alright."

"I'm fine. You can go on ahead. I'll catch up later." She remembers that she and Suzune live next to each other, but she prefers to be alone for a bit.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Suzune asks. There is a concerned expression on her face.

"I…I wasn't avoiding you…" Daidouji replies softly. "Maybe you're imagining things."

"I'm not. So, tell me why you're avoiding me."

Daidouji blushes as she slightly turns towards the beautiful woman next to her. She then feels a pair of lips lightly touch her cheek, making her blush even more. The blonde immediately puts her hand on her cheek while swiftly turning towards Suzune. Her boss just smiles a small smile. Daidouji stands up and starts to walk away.

"Um…I'm going to go now," she says. "I'll see you later!"

She immediately takes off towards the apartment and shuts the door behind her. She drops down to her knees and pants a little.

"I'm exhausted," she says to herself. "I think I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed."

However, before doing so, her phone rings. She picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Daidouji," Suzune's voice says over the other line. "I've got one drawing that we need to scan and edit. It's from Sakurai-san. She sent it to me a bit late by fax when I got home. Can you come over?"

Daidouji thinks about it for a moment. For her, she really doesn't want to see her boss anymore, at least for the rest of the day. But, as her secretary, Suzune is counting on her to do her job right.

"Sure. I'll be right there," Daidouji replies.

She hangs up and walks over next door towards Suzune's room. She knocks on the door a couple times. Seconds later, the door opens and her boss lets her in. Daidouji comes in and takes a look around for a bit. In front of her is a desktop computer with a scanner next to it, a bookshelf next to the desk and neatly stacked papers on a table in the living room. _Wow!_ she thinks. _She's a very organized person_.

"Here, Daidouji," Suzune holds up the paper. The drawing that Kanade did is a little fox girl putting a finger in her mouth while being surrounded by tall grass. "This will be an awesome picture to sell."

The blonde woman smiles at the picture, stands up and takes the paper. "Alright." She sits on the computer and boots it up. The two start working together to add some color and other features to make the picture realistic and attractive to their viewers.

After about a couple hours, the picture is finished and the two observe the finished picture.

"Isn't that adorable?" Suzune asks.

"Yes," Daidouji agrees. "We did the hair really well, too. It's realistic as all the other ones we did."

"Now we just have to print it at the building and submit it to the gallery," Suzune says as she stands up and gets a mug to pour coffee in. "Say, do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks," Daidouji replies as she stands up. "I'm fine. I'm actually going to bed now." She looks over at the clock that says 11:00 PM. "Shoot! It's already this late!?" She turns to Suzune. "I-I'm sorry for keeping you up this late! I'll see you tomorrow!"

She starts to leave the door when she stops in her tracks when she hears Suzune say to her, "Are you going to explain why you're avoiding me all of a sudden?"

"I'm…not avoiding you…" Daidouji hugs herself when she says this. _Why does she have to ask that again?_ she thinks.

"Do you love me?" Suzune asks.

The blonde woman blushes furiously at the question. "I…I…don't know…"

A hand slams on the wall, startling her. "Look at me in the eyes," Suzune say, softly. "Look at me and tell me you love me."

Daidouji slowly turns towards her, but continues to avoid contact with her. "I….um…" _What's wrong with me!?_ she thinks. _This is your chance to get back together with the one you truly love!_ _So, why the heck am I being hesitant!?_

Suzune stares at her with her beautiful eyes. "I know you want to," she whispers as she leans in closer to her with their lips almost touching. "Please, Daidouji. Tell me…" She tips her chin to her level and presses her lips against hers.

The blonde woman's eyes widen in shock. She tries to pull away, but Suzune already has her hands on her wrists to keep her from trying to escape.

"Suzune….san…mmph!"

"Daidouji…mmm…tell me…"

The blonde feels her hands now grope on one of her breasts, making her moan a little.

"Stop…please…I don't want this…nnn!"

"I know you do…" She pushes the blonde woman to the ground and kisses her roughly once again. While doing so, she partly unbuttons Daidouji's shirt and then her own shortly after.

"W-wait a minute!" Daidouji stutters. "What do you think you're doing!? Mmmph!"

Suzune ignores her and rubs Daidouji's breast while kissing her. Struggling and moans are heard for a while before the blonde woman finds the strength to push her away and sit up.

Suzune stares at her with a surprised face. "Daidouji?"

The blonde woman doesn't say anything as she stands up and makes a run towards the door.

"Daidouji!" Suzune shouts, reaching out her hand to her.

But Daidouji ignores her. She just wants to go to her room and think about this. She never expected Suzune to say all this stuff to her, especially when she was touching her like that. She would've loved to keep going, but something in her mind is holding her back. And she knows very well what the reason is.

As soon as she opens the door, she gasps at the sight of a familiar man standing before her, surprised to see her standing at the door. She cups both of her hands to her mouth while small tears sting her eyes.

"K-Kiriya…san…" she whispers.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if the ending's not good. But hey, there's a reason why Daidouji's being hesitant and stuff. So, I tried my very hardest to do that. And thanks so much for the reviews~! It allowed me to keep on going! And I hope you liked how I put in Kiriya-sensei. Hehe~! You'll see why later on.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
